AssaNessa
by Una0Violinista0en0el0Tejado
Summary: UA: Mientras la venganza la dejó sedienta de esta, ella buscaba un fin a su tormento, pero él jugaba con ella como quería: mató a sus seres queridos, masacró su identidad y le entregó un amor para que ella misma le diera muerte:::Extrana pareja::: SangoX.
1. Default Chapter

Cumplo con decirles que esta historia está basada en un cuento Celta pero con grandes modificaciones, solo que con muchas cosas en común ( la mayoría sólo nombres y conceptos).

Este es un Universo totalmente Alterno, así que no se asombren si cambia algo la personalidad de los participantes del fic; de todas formas, lo trataré de hacer lo más cercano a lo que son sus personalidades.

Agradezco a las personas que me alentaron a comenzar a publicar mis fics, ellas saben quienes son, se los agradezco de verdad.

Hay un personaje inventado por mí.

Advierto, no es una pareja común.

Assa/ Ni Assa

(Dulce/ Áspera)

_Muy poca gente recuerda el primer apodo que tuvo, sólo recuerdan la gran pasión con que se batía en batalla, sus ojos llenos de rabia y desenfreno, y por sobre todo, su gran sed de venganza._

_A muchos les he contado esta historia, décimas me han creído, pero todos la han salvado, y sin embargo, están contados con mis falanges metacárpicos los seres que de un inició saben que es una mujer a la cual me refiero con tanto anhelo._

_Assa fue su apodo, pero sólo en un inicio. Su belleza, dulzura e inteligencia le otorgaron tal apodo, que, según decían los más altos ladrillos de la pirámide aristócrata, a nadie se pudo haber designado un mejor nombre._

_Ella era todo lo que se podía esperar de una doncella de esos tiempos, considerando también que era la hija de uno de los caudillos de Ulster más sobresalientes de aquellos parajes del mundo. Danzaba para las celebraciones del reino, de movía como cual cisne en su lago, era callada y diligente, pero demasiado soñadora, sin embargo, no le habían querido fomentar su espíritu guerrero del cual nunca le comentaron nada._

_Su padre llamado Sesshomaru casi nunca pasaba en su hogar, por lo que Assa tuvo alrededor de 12 padres adoptivos con los cuales siempre estuvo muy contenta, es más, uno de ellos tenía otro hijo, que al nacer le había otorgado el nombre de Kohaku; no tenían relación sanguínea, pero aún así, aparentemente lo eran. A sus 13 años era muy feliz._

_¿Os acordáis de cómo andaba con los ojos bajos? Ah, sí, esa muchacha siempre estaba tropezando con los postes y los traseros de los caballos. Si la vieses ahora, erguida e imperiosa , no la reconoceríais. Podrías saltar, aun si fuera anciana , de rama en rama como una ardilla. Pero si fue una niña inteligente, mantuvo oculta u astucia. Siempre dejaba que Sesshomaru tomara todas sus decisiones, costumbre ésa que promete a una niña cualquiera indulgencia de su padre. Era una brizna en el viento, delicada y modesta._

_Era un día festivo. ¿ Cuál? No importa, hay tantos. Seguro que no era un festival o un cambio de estación o la celebración de un dios, aunque resultó estar lleno de auspicios. Ninguno de los druidas de Sesshomaru previno de ello, pero Naraku debió leerlo en las estrellas. Él siempre calcula lo que traerá cada día, y de esa manera pudo sacar provecho de aquél._

_Sesshomaru fue retenido por otros asuntos y no se hallaba entre los presentes. La dulce muchacha cabalgó hasta la cercana loma fortificada de uno de los padres adoptivos acompañada por su mejor amigo de hace algún tiempo, Miroku. Los doce hombres habán venido de toda Irlanda con sus mujeres, a las que la joven también quería. Se sentó con ellas a la cabecera de la mesa, y comió y bebió y rió tapándose con la mano. Dicen que su tímida risa era como el susurro del viento entre la hojas de abedul. _

_Comieron hasta saciarse y bebieron demasiado y se durmieron. La llamada Assa dentro de un armario-cama pintado y adornado con oro sólo para ella. Su compañero se hizo un ovillo en el suelo para dormir a sus pies, el adoraba estar cerca de ella, aunque fuera a sus pies. Fuera, el druida Naraku acampó con su banda de veintisiete fennid( también llamados fianza eran bandas de guerreros errantes, marginados socialmente que se unían por distintas razones, entre ellas la de vengar alguna injusticia de la que habían sido objeto. Algunos habían sido expulsados de sus clanes o carecían de tierras, o eran hijos de reyes que habían reñido con sus padres)para esperar el amanecer._

_Cuando salió el sol, la jovén despertó y se levantó de la cama. Pasó cautelosamente por encima de los cuerpos roncantes de sus padres adoptivos, viejos y jóvenes, dispersos aquí y allá, dormidos en el lugar donde habían sucumbido de hidromiel. Se envolvió en pieles y fue al bosque sola para hacer sus necesidades._

_Paseó por el bosque, los ojos abajo y fascinada como siempre por cuanto encontraba el suelo. Después volvió sin apresurarse a la fortaleza, donde encontró a los doce padres adoptivos y su "hermano" muertos o yendo hacía la muerte entre convulsiones, charcos de sangre y carne desgarrada. Apenas despiertos, oyeron cómo se les lanzaba un desafío desde la puerta y salieron trastabillando para luchar y ser derrotados. Y la cabeza del padre adoptivo, padre de Kohaku, había sido limpiamente separada de su cuello, y su espada también había desaparecido._

_Las mujeres gemían y temblaban dentro de la casa. La llamada Assa fue de un padre adoptivo muerto al siguiente, pero sus lágrimas y sus gritos no los hicieron volver._

_La joven galopó hacía su hogar con su amigo Miroku. Sus lágrimas, dicen, empaparon a su compañero e inundaron el sendero, y habían tantas lágrimas, y tan amargas y tan saladas eran, que hoy en día las reses y los ciervos todavía lamen aquel suelo, aunque sólo un cobarde iría a cazar allí en busca de presas fáciles._

_Desmontó su caballo y entró corriendo en la sala de su padre en Emain Macha. Sesshomaru estaba desayunando con sus esposas, sus globos oculares todavía cubiertos por la costra del sueño._

_Primero se alegró de verla, y después se horrorizó. Su Assa. Gentil muchacha. Entrando ,como una ardiente lava recién ejercida desde las entrañas del volcán, en la sala con la cara roja e hinchada, los cabellos sueltos y los pies descalzos, tropezando, llorando y balbuciando. Sesshomaru bajó de su asiento para sostenerla. Sujetándola por los hombros, la sacudió para poner algo de orden en las palabras que brotaban de su boca en grandes sollozos, entre jadeos y saliva hasta que, finalmente, obtuvo una explicación. _

_Después de sentarse con un cansado suspiro. Su hija quería venganza y él quería dársela, pues le hubiese dado cualquier cosa. Además ¿ acaso los doce padres adoptivos no habían sido sus mejores compañeros? ¿ No los había escogido especialmente para su preciada hija? Pero no podía vengarlos, porque nadie había reconocido a los asesinos._

_-_ Espera, Assa mía- le rogó-. Cálmate. No sabemos quién los mató, y hasta que lo sepamos, no hay nada sino aire a lo que seguirle el rastro.

- ¿Rechazas mi petición, padre?

_Y por una vez Assa lo miró a los ojos._

- Sí- respondió Sesshomaru-. ¿Acaso no has oído la razón? ¿No estabas escuchando, hija?

_La muchacha cambió. Ante los ojos de Sesshomaru. Ante los ojos de aquel que le brindó el apodo de Assa-dulce-. Ante los ojos de su padre y de todos los presentes, y nadie lo olvidará._

_Retrocedió. Apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar. Gruño y frunció el ceño._

- ¡No volváis a llamarme Assa! La dulzura ha muerto en mí. Si queréis llamarme de alguna forma, llámenme Ni Assa o Nessa, la amarga. Pero mi nombre es Sango ¿escucharon bien? ¡ Mi nombre es Sango !. Y si vosotros no queréis vengar la muerte de mis padre adoptivos y de mi hermano, la haré yo. Sí, yo. Con estás manos que los dioses me han dado estrangularé aquel maldito que los mató.

_Salió hecha una furia del salón, arrancándose la ropa mientras corría junto con su mejor amigo. Desnuda, se plantó frente a la multitud, ante la casa de su padre, y gritó. Nadie la había oído nunca levantar la voz. Los ojos parecían a punto de salírse de las órbitas. Despotricaba y satirizaba ferozmente a sus enemigos. Pidió a los hombres que la siguieran._


	2. Comienzo del Pasado

_**Aunque muchos no lo crean…..acá esta el segundo capítulo de el fic Assa/ Nessa, que según mi apreciación, me quedó bastante meloso, sin embargo, esa era la idea muy a mi pesar.**_

_**Pronto subiré el tercer capítulo, en el cual se definirá mejor de lo que trata el fic.**_

_**Por supuesto, no he olvidado a algunas personas que me han apoyado, que son pocas, pero las aprecio por su colaboración.**_

**Afroditacoral**: Gracias por el apoyo y créeme que este capítulo está más sencillo de entender que el anterior, ya que no fuiste la única que me mencionó que era un poco complicado de entender. La pareja en este capítulo se ve bastante rutinaria, sin embargo en el cuarto o talvez tercer capítulo se muestre la pareja, eso depende……

**Mirokus wife:** La verdad que a ti te debo el haberme animado a subir el segundo capítulo, ya que no era de mi total agrado. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Por cierto, ya en el próximo capítulo o en el subsiguiente se comience a vislumbrar la verdadera pareja de este fic, que, por lo que se ve en este momento, no aparece ni siquiera la imagen masculina…… Pero pronto aparecerá en escena. Muajajajaja….. apróntate que pronto me llegará la inspiración para continuar este fic, pero cuando escriba el comienzo del otro que tengo en mente hace mucho tiempo que me llama más la atención el escribirlo. Y por cierto…..GRACIAS!

**Pili-chan**: Gracias por todo, en especial tus consejos, los cuales he seguido para la continuación del fic, sin embargo………. NO REVELARÉ AÚN QUIEN ES LA PAREJA DE SANGO! Muajajaja, pero creo que tu eres la única persona que puede tener una idea de quien es…. La única pista que te entregaré es que aun no aparece en la historia….. eeemm… creo que te dije mucho. El personaje incógnito aparecerá en el tercer o cuarto capítulo, que subiré al terminar el primer capítulo de un nuevo fic que me tiene muy entusiasmada. Bueno, será mejor que leas, aun que ya dije que me quedó bastante meloso…..

**Listar**: Gracias por tu apoyo y disculpa la demora….. es que me agobian muchas cosas en estos momento, sin embargo acá estoy y lista para continuar y empezar un nuevo fic, el cual espero que también lo leas, solo que aun no se de que pareja será. Gracias nuevamente y nos vemos.

**_Bueno, acá el capítulo número dos, cortito, pero cumple con su cometid, meloso y ahí no más……. Espero les guste…._**

_**Para Karina Vidal**_

_**Comienzo del pasado**_

_Creo que sí, que lo fuiste_

_Fuiste lo único que de verdad tuve en esta vida,_

_Sin embargo, _

_En es momento no supe apreciar lo que tenía_

_Y en este momento me arrepiento, como cual condenado _

_Se arrepiente segundos antes de su muerte en la guillotina,_

_Por que siento que muero cada vez que pienso en ti,_

_Que una parte de mi que quema con tu recuerdo._

_Tal vez, nunca te merecí,_

_por eso no te tuve._

_Y a pesar de que pensaran que solo quería tener sexo contigo,_

_Eso jamás fue cierto, _

_No hubieses sido solo eso para mi, _

_Como si lo fueron otras._

…………

_Todas ellas me recordaban a ti._

_Luego de ese incidente con tu padre nunca volviste a ser la misma (en esa momento comencé a fijarme en ti, aunque ahora que lo pienso, siempre me gustaste en todo tu esplendor), ya no fuiste la sumisa niña que sólo acataba ordenes, todo lo contrario, te convertiste en una líder excelente._

"**Compañeros mios, Fiannas, que os quede claro que no seremos una banda cualquiera de errantes, nosotros tenemos un objetivo y es a él que le otorgamos todas nuestra victorias, aunque esto no nos limita a sacar provecho de nuestro poder.**

**Que el que no se sienta capaz se le ayudará por explotar sus habilidades el máximo y si no le gusta la manera que en todos llevamos a cabo nuestros objetivos, que se vaya; no necesitamos estorbos entre los Fiannas.**

**Siempre continuaremos juntos, sin importar las circunstancias, somos los fiannas y sucumbiremos ante nada, antes muertos.**

**Brindo por el honor y la libertad de cada uno de ustedes, ya que somos fiannas y así ha de ser.**

**Salud."**

"**Salud"**- se escuchó como voz unánime entre los presentes los cuales seguirían con devoción a su lider sin dudar un segundo.

_Al cabo de un tiempo Nessa- ya reconocida por su nombre, Sango- había reunido a un grupo bastante grande de errantes que estaban dispuestos a ayudarle en lo que fuese necesario para vengar la muerte de sus padrastros y encontrar al bastardo que los había asesinado. Las mujeres de los difuntos fueron las segundas en unírsenos, ya que poseían el mismo cometido que nosotros y la rabia acumulada en todo su cuerpo era la suficiente para sacrificarse por su venganza. Luego nos siguieron simples errantes o proscriptos, pero yo siempre fui el primero que estuvo a su lado._

_Entre las viudas se encontraba Kagome, una joven deuda de cabello azabache, ojos cafés y de muy buena figura, era viuda de un hombre llamado Kouga, al cual nunca pude conocer bien, pero mi Sango siempre fue amiga de su esposa, esto creo que ayudó bastante a Sango para continuar reclutando gente._

_Sango ha mostrado tener madera de líder, ha creado un excelente ejercito, lo ha distribuido de forma que en un ataque repentino estemos siempre listos, ha creado unas técnicas de batalla perfectas y es muy alentadora….sólo que a su manera…… _

" **Creo que no estoy hecha para dar discursos"** – comenta la líder fianna luego de terminado su discurso ante su comunidad a la hora de comer – **" Sin embargo, he avanzado desde que comencé….."** – dice tomando un sorbo de vino blanco, que es el mejor acompañamiento para las carnes blancas como el pescado que iba a comer.

" **Por esta vez creo que objetaré lo que estás diciendo, creo que ha sido un discurso bastante alentador para los que estamos acá, ya conocemos tu forma de expresarte en cuanto a estos temas y estamos de acuerdo contigo…." **– comenta un joven de pasiva y sabia voz, de negro cabello y safiros ojos. Su peinado constaba de una pequeña coleta y chasquilla frontal a lo que se le sumaban unos aros en sus lóbulos. Él siempre permanecía cerca de Sango a la cual le tenía mucho respeto, él fue el primero en unírsele cuando ésta necesitaba ayuda, él fue quien salió corriendo tras ella cuando salió en busca de explicaciones por parte de su padre y quien no dudo nunca en seguir con ella, él era el Miroku de Sango – **" Creo que eso lo heredaste de tu padre, nunca estas preparada para nada aunque siempre dispuesta y generalmente te sale bastante bien…."**- Miroku se percató de la mirada de su amiga y comprendió en ese momento, que había hecho mal en recordarle a su padre. Tembló un poco para sus adentros – **" Disculpa, no fue mi intención tocar ese tema nuevamente…"**

" **Te rogaría no volver a mencionar a ese hombre, se desaució al hacer lo que hizo…."**- Sango replica esto con su común aire frívolo y vuelve a tomar un poco de vino de su copa **– " Y no digas nada respecto a eso que no me importa nada de él, es más, ahora tengo más territorios bajo mi mando de los que él me podría haber heredado, los cuales se los tendría que haber entregado al marido perfecto que el me haya destinado….."-** Miroku entristece y su aire melancólico llega hasta Sango **– " Sin embargo……"** - Miroku se muestra sorpresivo ante las últimas palabras de su acompañante a lo que ésta le ebosa una sonrisa sólo para él **– " Tú sabes que no me puedo enojar contigo, tontito".**

**_-" No esa sonrisa Sango, esa sonrisa me mata y tu lo sabes, aunque tal vez no lo sabes. Buda! Te agradesco el privilegio de estar conviviendo al lado de esta gloriosa mujer, con todas sus virtudes y defectos, sólo que yo tengo ojos excusivamente para sus virtudes: Sus ojos pardos como el elegante pelaje de un zorro, su larga cabellera castaña que se iza al viento sin poner objeción, su fuerte espíritu y su suave carisma…… Simplemente ella es gloriosa, tanto en un aspecto psicológico como físico. A pesar de esto, te confieso Buda que no pude haber estado en peor lugar que este. Todo lo que es ella me hace ser el hombre más feliz del mundo por estar a su lado, solo que ya se me están acabando las fuerzas para contenerme de darle un solo beso"-_** Miroku pensaba embobado mirando a su amada regalarle esa sonrisa.

" **Muy bien el par de tórtolos, luego hacen sus cosas de enamorados que ahora se les enfriará su comida" **– esto fue dicho por Kagome que se encontraba sentada al otro lado de Sango, opuesta a Miroku – **" Además creo que no deben contar dinero en frente de los pobres, ¿no creen lo mismo? En especial una que es viuda……."** – un suspiro nació por parte de Kagome para demostrar su sufrimiento.

" **Tú no eres quien para decir eso, nunca amaste a mi padrino" –** Esto dice Sango para contraatacar a su amiga por tal comentario de su relación Miroku, el cual la había ruborizado levemente a comparación de su compañero quien estaba más rojo que una manzana en plena estación.

" **Sólo lo dices por que nunca te ha gustado perder ante nadie, ni siquiera una amiga….."- **comenta Kagome con voz de ofendida.

"**Señoritas, disculpen mi intromisión pero según mi opinión ese no es el tema más adecuado para discutir en la mesa…."**- este comentario fue de Miroku al reaccionar luego de aquella tan súbita alza de temperatura a su cabeza.

" **De acuerdo, simplemente de acuerdo…."** - Dice Sango comiendo un trozo de su pescado – **" esto está frío" **

" **Genial, ahora la pareja de confabula contra mi que solo exponía una opinión…….." **– Dice Kagome con aire melodramático – **" ¿ Y qué esperabas luego de su trance temporal? Sango, Miroku, luego de 25 minutos toda comida se enfría"**

Esto solo terminó en una carcajada general a la que se continuó cenando en una cálida noche de verano…….

En la lejanías de la amena conversación de los fianna se esconde una sombra imposible de identificar.

" **Creeme, querida Sango, que esto sólo ha sido el comienzo de lo que te espera…."**


	3. Un desconocido por conocer

"_**Un desconocido por conocer"**_

**_No creas que todas las cosas suceden por mera casualidad,_**

_**Algunos nos compran,**_

_**Otros se venden,**_

_**En lo personal,**_

_**No se si me compraron o si me vendieron,**_

_**Solo sé que estoy en la boca del infierno.**_

_**Soy un hombre orgulloso y ambicioso,**_

_**Siempre cumplo con mi palabra;**_

_**Sin embargo, desde ese entonces,**_

_**No sé que palabra he de cumplir...**_

_Sango nunca pudo olvidar todas las costumbres que tenía en la época que con su padre vivía. No tenía problema alguno estar días sin comer si la situación lo ameritaba, pero de una u otra forma, adoraba tomar un buen baño y si era con agua caliente mucho mejor. No faltó la oportunidad en que se encontrara a Miroku espiandola tras una roca. Si bien era cierto que él siempre intentó mantener el amor que sentía por la lider Fianna en completo y riguroso secreto, nunca pudo dejar escapar la oportunidad de contemplar la figura de la joven como lo hizo el día en que esta dejó su nombre y apellido en el pasado y en su olvido._

_La verdad es que Sango había dejado el pudor bastente atrás, pero los pocos momentos en que su piel desnuda podía tocar el agua caliente eran muy escasos, por lo que disfrutaba tomarlos sola, nisiquiera Kagome la acompañaba ( por lo que tenía la tarea de cuidar la intimidad de su lider, en especial de cierto mirón...). Eran sus momentos en los que podía pensar relajadamente._

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

_Me le acerqué cuidadósamente. Tras de mí se escuchaban las reprendas de una mujer hacía un hombre, el cual intentaba hacer algo que no pude entender._

_" Deben ser parte de sus seguidores"- me dije a mí mismo saliendo del peligro de ser descubierto que signifaca un campamento en plena puesta de sol._

_Me han pagado una muy buena suma de dinero si cumplo mi cometido; sin embargo, la indicaciones fueron tan ambiguas..._

_" Hazle bajar la guardia, pero ten cuidado, no es una mujer normal"- esas fueron sus únicas palabras, sin antecedentes de actitud ni habilidades. Una de sus sirvientes se me acercó, me leyó su nombre, su historia y que hacía en estos momentos. Sin permiso de emitir juicio o pregunta. _

_"Te encontraremos cuando sea necesario. Tienes tres meses " – La bolsa con el dinero del adelanto pacto yacía bajó mis pies, esbocé una sonrisa y me retiré. _

_" No será difícil" – Por supuesto que no lo sería con mis habilidades, si tuviera un plan o si especulara vagamente lo que el misterioso druida quería, pero no! Por el momento solo me remitiré a descubrir con quien estoy tratando._

_ Descubro una cabellera castaña posada sobre el agua caliente a difrencia de una piel desnuda que se encontraba sumergida bajo la misma agua._

_Me muevo sigilosamente para mirarla de otra perspectiva. _

" _Tengo que conocer el rostro de quien me estoy enfrentando"- pienso mientras me encuentro con una cara que creo será difícil de olvidar._

_Se mueve delicadamente, teniendo los ojos pacíficamente cerrados. No sé si sueña o solo piensa, pero creo que lo esta disfrutando. Se detiene, pero sin intención de terminar su baño. Mantiene sus ojos cerrados..._

Sango hace un rápido movimiento y lanza la piedra que había cogido previamente hacía quien la espiaba. Lo había detectado con anterioridad, sin embargo, quería que _bajara un poco la guardia. _Llegado el momento oportuno le lanzó el objeto que tenía al alcance. Sabía que él lo esquivaría con facilidad, pero le tomaría un tiempo orientarse nuevamente. En tanto, corrió mientras tomaba una prenda que tapara todo su cuerpo.

**_ - Sabes perfectamente que de mí no te escapas Miroku- _**dijo tomando la prenda superior del muchacho al cual le había lanzado la roca previamente, impidiendo que se moviera...

****Miró detenidamente la espalda de quien estaba tratando. En vez de la pequeña coleta que poseía usualemnte su amigo se encontraba una larga trenza de color negro profundo, ese atuendo nunca lo había visto en Miroku y sospechaba que este joven era un poco más alto que el susodicho mirón.

Él estaba estupefacto, nunca lo habían descubierto, nisiquiera de pequeño. Jamás se inmagino que una mujer, una presa, darían con él si este no la dejaba... Pocas pero certeras fueron las palabras de su contratante "_Esta mujer es de cuidado" _

Lo lanzó hacía el suelo y amenazó con estrangularlo con sus propias manos. No le gustaban quienes intentaban hacerle algo de manera tan baja como por lo era por la espalda.

**_Quién eres y qué es lo que buscas?-_** Pregunto sin rodeos la lider Fianna. Era muy certera en esas cosas, le gustaba saber rápidamente si debía matar a su atacante o no, pero sin llamar la atención de sus seguidores en el campamento. No necesitaba ayuda en este caso.

A él nunca le gustó andar con rodeos ni ocultar su nombre, no tenía porque hacerlo, además, quien pudiese despistarlo y dejarlo en la posición que esa mujer lo había dejado, merecía por lo menos conocerlo...

_**Mi nombre es Bankotsu, debes haber escuchado de mí como yo de tí.**_

_**Este es el fin del tercer capítulo que tanto tiempo me demoré en escribir... no por que no me viniera la inspiración, sino que no había tenido tiempo... y en las circunstancias en que me encuentro se me habían olvidado muchísimas palabras en español ( por muy cómico que suene :P**_

_**Al fin revelé quien era la pareja de Sango!!! A que no se la espraban!!!!! Muajajjaja dice que era desconocida!!!!!! Primer fic que leo de esta pareja por lo menos XD**_

_**Para que no me sigan molestando por que no continuo mis fics... tres personas en especial... NO SE HAGAN LAS TONTAS!!! SI SABEN QUIENES SON!!!!**_

_**Espero pronto seguir con el fic... si es que idioma me lo permite ( en dos sentidos va esa frase)**_

_**Saludos y disculpen la demora!!!! **_


End file.
